


Systemic Disorder

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Igniting Embers [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Body Dysphoria, Chaotic Courting, Courting Clouds, Courting Skies, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sibling Bonding, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Team as Family, Vongola Timoteo Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Skull's new life is starting.He is making friends, polishing Gems, courting Skies, finding Clouds, raising Cloudy Skies and experiencing the absoluteClusterfuckthat is living in Namimori!
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya & Skull, Hibari Kyouya & Vongola Tenth Generation, Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Everyone
Series: Igniting Embers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922008
Comments: 108
Kudos: 189





	1. Bonding Roses and private Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This mess is going to be the mix up of at least five different stories. Please enjoy!

Summary of the story so far:

**(Spoilers for my fanfiction 'Embers Underwater'!! Read at your own risk!)**

Skull de Morte, the World's strongest Cloud, and Hibari Kyoya, a young, misty Cloud with a dormant Sky secondary, were estranged halfbrothers.  
After the Arcobaleno curse was broken and their adult forms were returned to them, Skull told his little brother this fact.  
Consequently, they bond, Kyoya helps him fake his death to (not) deal with the abusive Arcobaleno issue, Skull gets a make over and now they're trying to live wholesome lives in Namimori!  
Things don't quite go according to plan... 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Despite everything that's happened and everything that changed, the very moment Skull returned to Kyoya, they fell back into the same rhythm.  
Peaceful nights spend in seperate rooms, sharing a quiet, calm breakfast, going their seperate ways during the day and coming back together in the evening to have dinner, talk and cuddle. 

Sometimes, Kyoya has tasks, or chores for Skull to fulfill in his own time. Sometimes, Skull spends his days wandering Namimori, exploring, making friends, learning things. And some other times, someone from the Committee asks Skull for help with some thing or another. Life is peaceful.  
Even if, now, sometimes Skull has the option to just spend his days doting on Enma, or bringing plans and projects to life with his little Carcassa group, or reliving his glory days at the circus with his _first_ Family. 

There's also the seven kittens Kyoya eagerly accepted into his home, but they share that responsibility between themselves and Enma. And today Tetsuya-san is scheduled in.  
It just so happens that Enma is also busy with mafia stuff today. There's nothing to plan with his subordinates either. And Spitfire and Icy are out of town.... Skull is free to do as he pleases.   
You'd think he'd be bored, right? 

Nope! Today, Skull woke up energized and happy, bouncing over to the dining room gleefully. And Kyoya was there, looking miserable and still brooding over some finicky patrol route issue, or something else he'd been working over all night.  
It happens. Sometimes Kyoya has to work through the night. He's careful to catch up on any lost sleep during school hours though, so Skull can't complain about that. But he'd looked worse than usual, all frowny, dark circles under his eyes and pale cheeked. 

So for today's evening, Skull decided to try cheer Kyoya up a bit. And how does one cheer up the perpetually grumpy prefect? Simple~  
Do the grocery shopping, get some downright adorable trinket to gift the boy, maybe a pretty bouquet of roses and surprise him with the table done up for a beautiful candle lit dinner! 

Yes, they have had dinner in candle light before.

_No, it's not weird._

That time was Tetsuya-san's birthday and that's a _fabulous_ reason to celebrate. And Skull clearly remembers how much Kyoya loved the way the table was dolled up.  
So today, it'll simply be a little something to cheer him up out of whatever mess he's got tangled up in recently. He's not gonna make anything for dinner though, as that would ruin whatever Kyoya has planned. And the point is cheering him up, not making him more mad. 

Anyway, that's how Skull finds himself riding the bus back home that afternoon, shopping bag stuffed to near bursting with all sorts of things and a gorgeous bouquet of beige roses on his free arm.  
It should be difficult, handling both things while wearing four inch heels, but Skull has a near perfect sense of balance. 

But that all means very little when someone else bumps into him by accident. Skull nearly topples over, just barely staying upright and balancing everything, even though the bottle of sake wobbles precariously for a second.  
He looks back at who bumped into him, only to realize that he might've been the bastard in this situation. The poor lady looks absolutely startled, some of her shopping strewn all over the bus' floor, oranges rolling this way, eggs sliding that way. 

Skull immediately bustles around, bowing deeply and flushing brightly. He pitches his voice high, working with his female disguise even in this situation. "I am so sorry, let me help you-!" 

He drops the bouquet gently, reaching out to grab the nearest orange, even when the lady catches herself and calls out to him. "Wait- it's okay-" 

He's bend over to pick up the orange, she bends over swiftly to pick up the egg carton. It's inevitable that they bonk into each other.  
Literally.  
Their heads hit together _soundly_ and Skull flinches back from the impact, blinking rapidly. Then there is a crash like glass shattering. And for a bizarre second, he thinks the whole entire bus crashed. 

But the moment passes and sake is covering the floor instead of glass and bodies. The woman is terribly flustered, looking up at him, wide eyed and almost fearful. "I am so sorry-" 

They made a huge mess, people are glaring, they'll probably have to pay to get this stuff cleaned up.  
But today has been a fabulously great day. So a snort tumbles out of Skull, followed by heartfelt laughter as he waves his hand. He still makes sure to keep his voice light. "Its fine-its fine-" 

He actually can't stop laughing that quickly, but he does pick up the oranges, putting them back in the woman's bag. The woman is a little flushed, but she's starting to smile now too, placing the egg carton back into her bag securely. Skull shakes the laughter out of himself, picking up his bouquet and shaking off some sake from it too. "Dear god, this is one hell of a first meeting...." 

The woman chuckles lightly and Skull blushes faintly, smiling down at her. She has an adorable giggle, all tiny and pleasant. Brown, shoulder length, straight hair, big, brown doe eyes... A very attractive woman, all things considered.  
So imagine his shock when her smile turns so, so sad. The little, wobbly smile doesn't reach her eyes at all... "Those are beautiful flowers... He's a lucky man." 

Skull blinks down at her a bit, tilting his head. He almost slips up with his voice, but he's careful to keep his voice even. He gives her a reassuring smile. "He better be. These are for my baby brother. He had a bad night and deserves something sweet." 

The woman blushes, putting her fingertips to her lips, hiding that sadness, but her eyes are too open. There is a deep sadness in her... Skull wants to help. "He's a lucky boy then. It must've been months since I was last given flowers..." 

Skull sits down with the woman then, giving her a fond smile, "Guess what, that's about to change~" and he plucks one of the roses out of his bouquet, offering it to her with a smile. He wants to soothe that sadness... So he improvises.

The poor lady seems so very startled by just an inkling of kindness. She legitimately looks like she's about to reject his flower for the sake of his bro. A lonely, kind heart.  
Skull lowers his voice a little, probably absolutely soaking the atmosphere with Cloud flames at this point. Whatever. "My brother won't mind. Take it. A rose for a rose. Beauty to lie in the eye of the beholder..." 

The woman slowly lowers her hand, blinking up at him faintly, before smiling a little and accepting the rose. She pulls it close to her chest, looking down at it and smiling that sad smile again. "Thank you. I rarely meet someone as sweet as you." 

Skull purses his lips, frowning a little, before rummaging around his purse for his pen. "Hey, Lady, give me your arm. I'll give you my number and we can meet up again. Let's be friends." 

He gives her an encouraging smile, watching her blink rapidly, before brightening up considerably and pushing up one of her sleeves. "Maybe... Write your name too, Miss Mysterious." 

Skull blushes, holding her arm gently and writing his number right down. He can feel how soft her skin is... Just a bit of roughness on her knuckles. A housewife, perhaps? Or an office job? Gosh her skin is smooth... "So cheeky..."

And he misstepped, right there. His new friend shuts down, just a little, shrinking back and going small. Skull rushes to correct himself immediately, giving her a bright smile. "I like that attitude on you! Hell yeah, hun~"  
And she comes back, a little, hesitant, or perhaps reluctant.

Sometimes people don't want to be friends because being friends sounds silly. This is not the case here. She obviously needs someone.  
Skull wants to be that someone. He already likes her quite a bit. His new friend speaks up then, seemingly gathering her courage to do so. "May I write my number on your arm as well?" 

And this is risky.  
His arms are scarred after all. That could scare her of. Rejecting her could cause her to retreat away from him for good though.  
Skull bites his lower lip, contemplating his options for a second, before pulling his sleeve up a bit. "Um. Yeah, here." 

She pauses for a second, looking, analyzing, realizing, before gently cradling his arm, calmly writing down on it then. "You have beautiful skin." 

And maybe Skull is a little insecure after all. The laugh he manages sounds so so bitter. Where did that come from? "Thanks... Yours is very nice too. Do you use some kind of product?" 

The woman gives him a flat look, a bit more confidence in the way she holds herself, a bit more freedom in every breath she takes. Skull likes his new friend lots and lots, even if she is damaged, timid and little.  
She is dear to him. Her untrained flame very easily latched onto his and fits right in after all. "I don't use some product, I'm simply less active. These scars are old... Where did you get them?" 

And Skull could almost feel the way his entire expression brightened instantly. This is a topic he could talk about for days on end and it always makes him light up. "I used to be a stunt woman, actually." 

And from there, the conversation moves naturally. Bit by bit, his friend comes out of her shell more and more. It's sadly much too soon that she has to leave, leaving Skull to deal with the mess, but he doesn't point it out.  
It would ruin her upbeat mood.... And anyways, the station to go home is the last in line, so he has plenty of time to clean everything up til then~

~~~

Kyoya didn't come home on time. It's weird. Usually he sends a text when work or school hold him up. Although... Skull did sense a huge spike of anger through their Bond today.  
And it took a long time to simmer down, so Kyoya might just be working on getting all of that out of his system. 

Yes, Kyoya tries his best never to come home with anger fresh on his mind. Just because that's bad for both of them.  
Just because Skull gets very worried very easily.  
And when Kyoya is mad and Skull is worried, things tend to get dangerous.  
Today is one such day, unfortunately. 

Skull walks up to Kyoya once his baby Cloud finally comes home, shutting the door behind himself firmly and damn near ripping his Gakuran of his shoulders.  
The stench of blood hits Skull immediately and that, in combination with the earlier spike of rage, worries him immensely.

Skull frowns slightly, looking his brother up and down, but he can't see any visible wounds.  
Kyoya looks very... Rumpled and already quite annoyed. But Skull can't just let him be now, can he? "Welcome home. Why do you smell like blood? What happened earlier today?"

And Skull knows his brother. He knows how Kyoya avoids eye contact for a second before he lies. He knows how Kyoya shuffles in place a little when he's feeling insecure! "Varia herbivores were in town today. Nothing much happened." 

Skull narrows his eyes, looking closer, but aside from the usual, that is, a bit of blood splatter on Kyoya's sleeves, he can't see any wounds aside from minor bruising. "Hey... Are you injured? Ah, do you need help patching up-?"

But Kyoya waves the offer away, a second too quick. "No, I'm not injured. It's fine." 

Now, Skull's worry edges into hysteria. He takes a step closer, reaching out and lightly grabbing Kyoya's wrist. "You...are injured, aren't you? Please let me help-" 

And that's the first time ever Kyoya flinches away from him. It's a miniscule thing, a far cry from some of the full body reactions Skull has seen before. It's really just a small twitch, something that could be dismissed as nothing.  
But it's never nothing when it comes to Clouds. Not when it's about their personal space. Skull knows that by heart.  
So he immediately pulls back, taking a big step backward and giving Kyoya lots of room. "I-I, that-I... I'm sorry." 

And for a moment, Kyoya doesn't answer. For that brief second, there is nothing in those grey eyes. An emptiness that's not only deeply unsettling, but completely out of place. Then, Kyoya blinks that upsetting nothingness away and tilts his head a bit. "It's fine. I'm not injured. Drop it."

And Skull is still reeling in mild shock, when Kyoya pushes gently past him and disappears into the kitchen. Because of course that's where he goes. Skull follows after him anyway.  
He stands in the doorway, watching Kyoya work through his usual routine.

Well... Not quite the usual routine. Any other day, Kyoya wouldn't be caught dead wearing bloody clothes in his kitchen. That's just unsanitary.  
Skull takes a short step forward, watching for Kyoya's reaction, but Kyoya does not twitch again, nor does he glare. It's still not permission to enter his space, but at least he isn't chasing Skull of with fury.

Honestly, it just seems his baby Cloud is zoning out while getting ready to make some....some pasta or something today.  
Skull takes a deep breath then, a strange sort of detachment filling his chest. Suddenly, he's drifting and he doesn't like it. And then it hits him.  
Oh. So that's what it feels like when someone's tucking their flame away from yours. He just barely finds his voice. "Kyoya... What happened..?"

And Kyoya is clearly still a little mad, wiping his hands roughly and pushing down on the counter enough to rock onto his heels for a second. But he isn't sending Skull away either. Its a dangerous time to approach his baby Cloud right now. But Skull has always had a Daredevil at his core. "Please tell me." 

Kyoya grits his teeth and turns away from him, crossing his arms and leaning slightly against the counter. He's on the edge of telling him, so Skull's voice becomes more certain, he doesn't move any closer however. Getting within tonfa range would be very stupid right now. "Is it... something mafia related?" 

Kyoya's shoulders hike up just a tad and Skull mercilessly hones in on that. "So it is....You...you mentioned Varia... What is going on? Kyoya, what happened?"

Kyoya huffs faintly, shifting around a bit, obviously still feeling insecure about whatever is going on and his voice is rumbly with a low growl. He's still not looking Skull's way. "Stop asking. I... I did something. It's not important." 

Skull blinks rapidly, trying to sort through this carefully. Kyoya is already upset, getting upset about it himself isn't gonna do anything for anyone. Skull tries to be gentle, prying carefully. "Are you unable to tell me, or do you just not want to? I could-" 

Kyoya growls for real then, cutting him off, his voice sharp, but quiet. "It's private. Stop." 

And Skull immediately turns **silent** , standing unmoving, simply watching as Kyoya crosses his arms and holds onto himself. He isn't hugging himself quite yet, but it's close and that's a little worrying. His Baby Cloud's voice still comes out sharp. "Stop that, too." 

And Skull belatedly realizes that he'd went as far as to snuff out all signs of his existence. It's something he'd learned to do very early on, to be this silent. To not bother other people. It's just very deeply ingrained in him.  
But Kyoya dislikes it. So Skull calmly eases out of that state, sighing softly and moving back a bit then. "Sorry. That was... Sorry." 

And for a moment, both of them are quiet. Not silent, just quiet. Skull is just listening to his brother's huffy breathing, when suddenly Kyoya pauses.  
He doesn't freeze up, he just pauses and stares. And when Skull follows his line of sight, all at once, he remembers his plan for this evening and blushes furiously. "Um... Surprise?" 

There, standing all alone and forlorn, is the table Skull had meticulously set up some hours ago. He blew out the candles ages ago, but they burned down a bit while he was waiting.  
The table is set with the good, black tablecloth and the elegant, white plate sets.  
In combination with the wine glasses and the lonely bottle of wine resting in a bucket full of melted ice cubes...  
It would've made for an almost sad picture.

But Skull had thought ahead in the middle of his worrying. He grabbed the huge bouquet of roses and started to pluck away at them, letting the petals drop all over the table and the surrounding floor. Then he pulled out one of the thinner, glass vases and placed the last rose into that.  
And with that, the table managed to look just right, apparently.

Kyoya takes one look, pauses and stares for a while. Then he flushes faintly, making a little, embarrassed noise and giving Skull a weak, vulnerable glare. "What's that for..."

Skull gives him a gentle smile, straightening up to his full height, which might not be a lot, but it's something and then he bows lightly, gesturing to the set table. "To cheer you up. Cause you looked like Death this morning and you know how I love courting that bitch. Wanna go on a date, Kyo-kun?"

And Kyoya actually fumbles about his food preparations for a moment, his blush deepening promptly and the look in his eyes softens somewhat. His voice is still a little harsh, but Skull expected that. "This is.... stupid..." 

There is something sure in him now, under all that softness. As if Kyoya had come to some major conclusion.  
Anyway, Skull isn't fooled. He can see the tiny smile his baby bro is hiding there! But _fine_. Two can play this game. "But is it herbivorous, though?" 

Kyoya picks up on his tone of voice, narrowing his eyes briefly, before relaxing somewhat and leaning back against his kitchen counter.  
An open challenge. Good. "What, you like taking minors out on dates now, Niichan? You pervert." 

Skull rolls his eyes, his sigh pure exaggeration, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing vaguely. "You're off the table then? What a shaaaame~" 

Kyoya fucking puts his nose up like a snop and scoffs faintly. Oho, taking it up a notch, are we? "Of course I'm off the table. I'm only into manly men. And that.... Only when I'm into anyone?" 

Kyoya faltered there, for a second, evidently confused with the whack ass sexuality he'd been experiencing.  
Skull gives him a fond, _fond_ smile at that, putting his hands on his hips then. "Get cooking, good looking. I been starving." 

Kyoya actually sticks his tongue out a little, like the brat he is, and rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Sit down and shut up already..."

Ha! Skull won this round of banter. But he'll have to be cautious. Some day, Kyoya's gonna be more sure in the topic of dating. And then, he'll be the one roasting Skull's disastrous love life. Can't have that now, can we?

Regardless of the banter, Skull plops his butt down on his usual chair, flopping down on the table and staring at the petal that ended up in front of his nose. When he breathes, it moves, just a little and that's as good a past time as any.

Listening to Kyoya hum and putter about in the kitchen, while playing with a petal... Should be boring, right?  
Wrong! Cause Kyoya's been getting more confident and comfortable with his humming lately. And Skull is starting to rub of on him, just a little. Just enough. 

Kyoya recently started to quietly sing to himself, just while cooking. And when his baby bro busts out Skull's favourite songs?  
Hell yea, Skull's gonna enjoy the hell out of that! And, apparently, even after a bad day, Kyoya is up to sing to their pasta. Like the damn weirdo he is. God, Skull loves him. So, so much. 

Sure, Kyoya might not know all the words, or the rhythm, but dammit, he's all quiet and soft and it's just very nice!  
It's an added bonus that he's going with an English song today. Christ, his accent is adorable! _"Take a moment to think of just... Hmhmhm, love and trust..."_

It's nice, it's quiet, it's blissful. Skull is happy. And in that moment, he remembers his newest friend, closing his eyes for a second to enjoy the last few notes drifting through the air before Kyoya starts up a new song, going back to the good, old, reliable anthem.  
And with that as his background music, Skull pushes up his sleeve a bit, blinking at what he finds. 

_'Call me, *** **** **27, Sawada Nana.'_

Hm... Fate has given him a choice now, hasn't it? 

It's a coincidence, yes, but Skull remembers the desperate way in which Sawada-san's flame clung to him. He remembers how the mere possibility of a kind friend brightened her smile and how she blossomed and preened under any kind of positive attention.  
And Skull thinks ' _Nobody should be that lonely._ '  
So he shoots her a quick text. 

He should've known better, truly. Reborn lives with that woman. That alone should've turned him away. 

Then again, he couldn't have known the true extend of the **mess** he just got wrapped up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoys: *experiences one(1) singular attraction*  
> Kyoya @ himself: **Pardon?**
> 
> CX
> 
> But really, Welcome back everyone~! This is a Christmas present to all my lovely readers, please enjoy!
> 
> If someone can guess what song Kyoya started singing, that person gets to chose Skull's new alias! If more than one person figures it out, I'll put the suggestions in a hat and choose at random! 
> 
> The names can be as on the nose as you'd like, since technically, Kyoya gave Skull his new name~ And we all know Kyoya is great with names... 😏😉
> 
> A hint: The song is from a pretty popular, LGBTQ+ inclusive show~!
> 
> Edit: Gonna end the guessing game on the 28th of December 2020! Until then, suggest as many names as you'd like!


	2. Cuddles, Laughter and Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bois! They be snugglin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winner of the guessing game last chapter was user Polarisdrop! Congratulations!
> 
> Skull's new alias is Hibari Mauve. 
> 
> **Thank you to everyone who participated! You are all deeply appreciated!**
> 
> (And I might end up using the names you suggested for Skull's favourite Carcassa subordinates, if you'd want me to~ 👀👀👀)

_'Heya Sawada-san! Hibari Mauve here. Remember that little run in we had on the bus? It was so much fun chatting with you, I felt it was a shame time passed us by so quickly. So I'd wanted to ask you to meet up sometime over the next days? We could grab a coffee and just talk!  
You looked lovely the other day ;)  
Sweet Greetings, Hibari Mauve~'_

~~~~~~~

The smell of blood is still there.  
It's been days and it hasn't faded yet. Skull knows Kyoya showered several times over by now and the smell usually disappears completely with that. Cause Kyoya showers very thoroughly. But it's still as strong as it was to begin with. 

It's worrying.

And that worry is driving them apart. Just a little. Just sometimes.  
They still cuddle everyday, but the smell makes Skull frown and Kyoya notices. So he's a bit distant. Just a tiny bit bristly whenever they hug.

Actually, Kyoya has been bristly in general as of late. Very easily aggravated. And it's probably because he's in pain from whatever wound is bother him and-  
Kyoya sighs faintly, nudging him from where they're leaning against each other on the couch. "Stop thinking about whatever's on your mind." 

The documentary they've been watching plays away, prattling on about big cats of all kinds. Ren-chan, the tuxedo kitten, is particularly enraptured with it.  
She's been sitting on the coffee table, her eyes firmly in the TV ever since the first big cat showed up there. Nobody else is paying attention to it aside from her, really. 

Kyoya never even started paying attention to it, from the very beginning of their evening snuggle, he was more so focused on playing around with the dangly strings on his hoodie. And then, he scooped up Skelly, the three-legged, grey kitten, just to squish him around a bit.  
Skelly took his spot in the pocket of Kyoya's hoodie a while ago, actually. He's sharing that space with up to three Hibirds. Skull isn't sure how many are in there. "I don't think I can stop thinking about it... Sorry." 

Kyoya makes a little, cut-off scoff like noise. A weird half grumble. He does that sometimes, when he's displeased.  
In combination with the fact that he pulls his feet up onto the couch next, he looks very adorable. Petulant almost. "We've been over this several times. It's not important and even then, it's private. Stop going on about it." 

Skull snuggles into the space between Kyoya's shoulder and his jawline. It's his favourite spot to be and being there soothes the gnawing urge to be close. "I'm... Worried though. You've been smelling like blood for days. What if whatever wound you're hiding is, like... Infected or something..." 

Kyoya leans against him slightly, rubbing his cheek lightly against Skull's bangs and forehead. That kind of skin on skin contact still makes both of them tense every now and then.  
Today though, is a good day. Skull melts further into the contact and Kyoya relaxes back against the couch slowly. "It's not a wound. It's... A surprise. You're ruining it for yourself. Stupid herbivore..." 

Skull puffs up his cheeks, huffing the air out against Kyoya's throat. It makes goosebumps creep over Kyoya's skin and he knows it.  
In retaliation though, Skelly shoots out of Kyoya's hoodie pocket and promptly latches onto Skull's hand. He curses under his breath, reaching down to try to remove the kitten from his finger. "I don't know how you just... Control animals like that..." 

Kyoya looks rather smug, rubbing two fingers over Skelly's head, helping to get him to release Skull at long last. It's a good thing he wore gloves today... Skelly's got sharp teeth. "I don't 'control' anything. They grow attached and want to protect me, I suppose."

Skelly releases him reluctantly when Kyoya scoops it up. Kyoya pulls Skelly close then and rubs his cheek against the kitten's fur, sighing happily. "I've always liked animals best. And they've always liked me. With.... Exception of your weird Octopus..." 

Here, Kyoya frowns a bit, confused, or upset, perhaps. It's an ongoing thing after all. Kyoya and Oodako don't like each other very much.  
Oodako started it, by accident. His Bestie was particularly fussy after The Crash. So Skull brought him home and then Oodako recognized Kyoya, so he got angry. 

He didn't want to understand that Kyoya apologized, changed his ways and is trying his best. So their first meeting didn't go all that... well.  
And now there is just some bad air between them. Their love for Skull unites them, however. So even if they don't get along, they at least.... Tolerate each other?

Still, this isn't the best topic to chat about when they're snuggling. So Skull comes up with a new one. "Have birds always loved you?" 

Kyoya blinks lightly, tilting his head and looking down at the growing pile of Hibirds in his lap. "Well... You could say that. They saved my life a few times."

This is news to him and Skull has another thing to worry about now. "What do you mean by that?" 

Kyoya scoops a hand through the pile of birds, ending up with one of them clinging to his pointer finger. He pulls it close and let's it nuzzle his cheek. "Well... When I was little, I wasn't... that strong. Ironically enough, a Skylark saved me from Father." 

It's the first time Kyoya brought up their old man and Skull tries hard not to frown. Kyoya might misinterpret his rage and quiet down. He has to stay calm. "How'd a bird... Save your life?"

Kyoya stays focused on the Hibird that's hopping around his palm. There is a faraway look in his eyes and Skull notices the way he isn't moving anymore. He wonders what his little brother is feeling right now. How much is Kyoya hurting from whatever this is? "Father was..." 

Silence settles, then the moment passes and Kyoya huffs faintly, looking at Skull with a charming little smile. "Father is scared of birds. Deathly afraid actually. When I ran away from the Clan, a Skylark flew into his face and that made them stop hunting me. I managed to escape because of that bird." 

In that moment, Skull's brain does a spectacular triple backflip and he comes to the _wildest_ conclusion. "Is.... That why you kept the name Hibari..?" 

Kyoya flushes darkly, practically caught red handed. He's accused of the crime of being too adorable to bear, of course. "Um-that-I wouldn't-it's not-..." 

It's ridiculous and they're looking at each other and eventually, the hilarity bursts out of both of them and now they're laughing. There's tears in Skull's eyes and his stomach is starting to cramb, but Kyoya's still laughing and it's fucking infectious.  
All in all, it takes a few minutes for them to calm down again. Kyoya is flustered, a little embarrassed and unbalanced and Skull is still gasping for air. 

Then, because he needs to reestablish that he's a little badass, Kyoya huffs lowly, crossing his arms and acting like he didnt just spend a few minutes giggling. "There are a few more times birds saved me. But... That was a big one." 

Skull pats his shoulder lightly, because Kyoya is cute and he deserves to be pet. Even if he's a viciously little menace. "That's... Dope though. I gotta remember that for when... I go out of my way to be a nuisance to the Clan, I guess? I dunno... That info came a few years too late." 

Kyoya shrugs lightly, pulling his feet back onto the couch and getting _comfy_.  
Like, ridiculously relaxed and comfortable. Skull feels how snuggly that position is just by looking at his brother. Damn.  
The Hibirds seem to agree, since they pile down on top of Kyoya with much enthusiasm. "Wanna hear about the time I befriended these guys?" 

Skull follows their example promptly, flopping down on the couch to rest his head on Kyoya's thigh. "Sure." 

Kyoya looks vaguely annoyed already, but he's also brushing a hand through Skull's hair, so he can't demand he gets up either. Then again, who knows what logic Kyoya will come up with to justify his moods... "I met these guys when I was trapped in a wall."

That's a little worrying and Skull finds worry seems to be his base reaction to everything Kyoya does and experiences. ".... Why were you trapped in a wall?" 

Kyoya instantly avoids eye contact, pursing his lips a tiny bit and frowning to himself. "Not important. Anyway, I was trapped there and very bored, so I was humming and singing to myself and-" 

Kyoya promptly fell into an epic tale of being found by one of the birds and singing a duet with it, which then attracted several other birds and it devolved into a huge orchestra basically?  
That party only stopped after a day or so, because the birds were called away by their previous owner. And a few hours after that, Kyoya was freed by 'the Bomb Herbivore', which Skull took to mean that Hayato Gokudera helped his bro out. 

Still, Skull was stuck on a single, particular detail. "But how'd you end up in a wall, tho?" 

Kyoya flusters faint pink, biting his lower lip and promptly shoving Skull off of his lap. "Hubris, okay? Now leave me be." 

And his prickly baby Cloud promptly stands up, stalking out the room with a row of Hibirds following behind him. Not to mention up to three cats parading after that whole mess.  
Skull is left _tragically_ abandoned, laying on the ground before the couch and staring up blankly at the ceiling. The only thought that's pingponging around his head tumbles out into thin air, taking shape as a quiet question, directed towards anyone that would listen. ".... What does Hubris have to do with anything?" 

He must've been laying there for a few minutes, before his phone buzzes from his pocket, getting him to reach down and check it out.  
Aw~ Sweet little Sawada-san finally replied to his text~ He'd been getting worried--is.... Is that just what he'll do all the time now? Get worried about unimportant stuff?  
Honestly, that sounds... A little bit like paradise.

Hes never before had the privilege to worry about little things, because there was always something threatening him or his loved ones...  
This though? Is _**Nice.**_

Skull giggles a tiny bit, just privately, to himself, before opening the message and blinking rapidly.

_'I agree, it was lovely meeting you too, Hibari-san. Unfortunately however, I won't have time to meet for coffee over the next few days. My son and his friends have lost someone that was very dear to them. I'm going to support them as best I can during this tough time! But let's meet up afterwards. I would love to go for to a cafe then.  
You looked very pretty too! :D  
Sweetest Greetings, Sawada Nana.'_

This, is more than a little concerning.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi lost a dear friend of his? Kyoya didn't mention anyone dying though and the complex network of flame bonds his baby Cloud has remained largely unchanged as of late....  
Maybe some Civillain at school died? No... Kyoya would've definitely ranted about that... Not to mention the huge manhunt he would've orchestrated to find the killer or reason of death... Such is the way of Sky-ish Clouds, Skull supposes. 

Then one question remains... Who the hell died? And will Skull need to buy a whole new outfit to attend the funeral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull isn't the only one with Trauma that isn't getting addressed.... =w=;
> 
> These boys will be the death of me, jfc. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


	3. Meeting yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull has a dream. And a bad start to a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!** This chapter is much darker than the others. It includes vague/dream-like references to Skull's past, long before he ever met the Arcobaleno.
> 
> This chapter has references to rape/non-con, mental torture, self hatred, Suicidal thoughts and death. 
> 
> **If you are sensitive to any of these topics, please be cautious!**
> 
> Skull also experiences mild dysphoria about his feminine body parts. And he complains about the scars on his face.
> 
> **Stay safe everyone!**

He's standing in the dark. Nothingness to his left, an abysmal darkness to his right. In front of him though, there is a faint, purple light. He despises this light.  
But it is the only thing he can orient himself on. Still, he wants it to know it's not loved. "You're worthless."

The light sways left and right slightly, shining away, undisturbed. He wants it to be disturbed. "Absolutely vile. What a waste of time."

It shines peacefully, almost seeming to brighten, in spite of his words. "Just look at you, disgusting. Why are you even here." 

It brightens even more, just to mock him, swaying left and right with more enthusiasm. He grits his teeth, frowning darkly and whispering lowly. "I don't want you. Nobody wants you. Just disappear." 

It pauses then, shining away peacefully, unmoving, before brightening yet more, soon blinding him with its splendor. Distantly, he can hear someone's soft laughter. It sounds like they're having fun.  
Then, gradually, a chorus of screams joins the laughter, blood curdling and terrified. It sounds familiar. 

The blinding light dissipates and after he's rubbed his eyes, he finds himself standing in front of a young boy.   
Bright, purple hair, reaching almost to his lower back, tied in a ponytail. Joyful, purple eyes, curious and lively.   
And, most damning of all, a birthmark, also purple in colour, right on the boy's cheek. It looks like a teardrop. 

The boy is smiling up at him, but it doesn't reach his eyes, dispite them looking so very lively. When the child speaks, his voice is clear, with no underlying emotion. He sounds sterile, somehow. "Is that truly how you feel?" 

He's rooted to the spot, unable to move, but his voice comes out evenly. They sound alike. Sterile. "I wish you would've killed yourself. A lot of suffering would've never happen if you weren't such a coward." 

The boy tilts his head lightly, blinking faintly as the smile slips off of his lips. He looks calm, but unfeeling. Yet his voice doesn't sound sterile anymore. There is something in it now. Just faintly.  
Is it fear? Curiosity? "Am I a coward, for wanting to live? Death is the easy way out, is it not? That's why you strangled him yourself, if I'm not mistaken."

And suddenly, he isn't standing in the black room anymore. The boy and him are standing on a little forest path. And a little further away, someone screams, something like unbridled desperation in their voice. "Stop it! _PLEASE!_ I don't want you to do this anymore!!" 

He looks up, towards the voice, blinking faintly when he sees two young boys, one quite similar to the purple haired child before him, one completely different. The different boy, black haired and blue eyed, looks startled, wide eyed and furious. It's a protective fury however. When he screams, it feels as though he is hurling his entire weight against an unmoving wall, over and over again. "We can go to the police! They'll help you! **Let me help you!** " 

The purple haired boy shakes his head wildly, stumbling backwards, something like terror in the way he crumbles to his knees. "You cant! Don't do this! _You can't help me!_ " 

The Black haired boy glares at the other boy, angry at him, angry at the world. He turns aside, growling lowly. " **I'm going to help you. Whether you like it or not!** " 

And then there is the rustling of leaves. Another audience. A man, older than all of them, older even than himself, stands there, off the path, watching the boys scream at each other. The kneeling, purple haired boy looks up at the lavender eyed man, so clearly terrified that his black haired friend turns to him, wide eyed. "Daichi, is he-" 

He doesn't finish the sentence, as his purple haired friend pounces on him, pinning him down to the forest path. The boy's hands fit snuggly around his pinned friend's throat. It takes only a few moments, until the black haired boy ceases his struggling. A sickening crunch, a confused, distressed gurgle... And it was done. 

He turns back to the purple haired child. The child watched what happened with a distant look in his eyes. He, on the other hand, can feel the tear tracks drying on his face. "Why did you show me this." 

The child looks up at him, blinking faintly. "I'm not in control here. You did this to yourself." 

From further up the path, laughter starts to bubble out of the traumatised, purple haired boy. That laughter is accompanied by tears, but what does it matter? He did this to himself. 

Daichi, Cherep, Skull... Mauve... No matter which name he takes, he is the one responsible for his own actions. No matter how despicable said actions are. No matter if his intent had been to be kind. Every time he's hurt someone, mentally, physically, emotionally... Every single lie that passed oved his lips...   
He is responsible. 

Ah.... That's a freeing thought, is it not? 

~~~~

The sun is tickling his nose, waking him up gradually, with a tiny sneeze tumbling out of him. He blinks up at the ceiling faintly, taking in the intricate woodwork and the beautiful kanji-scroll he'd fastened up there. Today, the kanji almost seem mocking.   
_'良い一日を!'_  
'Have a nice day!'

Skull-... Or Mauve... Or whoever he is anymore... He just sighs faintly, turning over onto his side and blinking faintly. He'd left the _shoji_ to the backyard open... Or had he? He doesn't remember what he did before he fell asleep. What does it even matter. 

It's a beautiful, sunny day. He can't see the sky from this angel, but he can see the way the sunlight filters through the cherry tree's leaves, reflecting gorgeously off of the koipond.   
He sits up slowly, sighing and stretching his arms up and backwards as far as they can go, before pushing his weight forward and touching his toes with his fingertips. 

Predictably, his chest ends up in his lap and he frowns mildly, sitting upright and lightly placing a hand on his chest. He feels out the attractive swell, lightly touching the soft flesh, tracing one of the faint indents he gained from sleeping on a messy futon. He really needs to get over the habit of sleeping shirtless. This isn't the best thing to wake up to. 

He shakes the last bits of sleep from his head, standing up and stretching backwards once more, curving his entire body, until his fingertips almost touch the floor. Then he bounces back upright, yawning hard and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. What day is it today? Was there anything planned? Whatever. 

He wanders over into his bathroom, turning on the shower and peeling of his boxers. He steps under the chilling spray, sighing in relief, before scrubbing away the tear tracks and sweat he'd accumulated overnight. He turns the water a little warmer after he'd woken up properly, washing his hair out, before turning the shower off for good. He pats his hair dry, wandering over to the sink and opening up the mirror cabinet that's hung there. 

Today's.... Today's.... What was today? Anything special? Ugh, he can't remember....  
A scoff tumbles out of his lips and he shuts the cabinet again, blinking at himself then and tilting his head. Admittedly, he could be attractive without make up, but the scars on his face ruin that.

The small scar near his forehead, signifying the first time he'd nearly died... He told Kyoya the truth about that one. He'd fallen down a Cliffside and cracked his head open.  
When he awoke a while later, his head was resting in a puddle of blood and there was weird bits of meat strew about, already attracting ants. Nowadays, he can admit to himself that those weird bits of meat were most probably brain matter. Oh well, he'd survived and moved on. 

The scars on his cheeks are... Tougher to face. Although, he'd only really lied about one of them. The thin, straight one really did happen courtesy of Reborn. He just doesn't like remembering the way Reborn's eyes widened for a split second, before they narrowed in displeasure.  
Skull should've been able to dodge the shot. But he'd been frozen in place. He thought Viper had been hit. Should've really remembered that they're a Mist user as well as the world's strongest esper.

The last scar... He can't face it yet. So much so, he'd lied to Kyoya, just to avoid thinking about it. The tick like mark is mocking him, taunting him with just how weak he is. When his bloodthirst would've helped him, he'd cowered instead. He'd cowered and let them have their way with him. He'd let them take a knife to his skin, just to mark the ways in which they'd used him. 

His fingers are trembling against his skin and that's what pulls him out of that spiral. Quickly, he rips the cabinet back open, blindly grabbing for the bandaids and slapping them on his face with enough force that he almost hurts himself.  
It's stupid. He's being stupid. Mauve doesn't even put bandages on her face... That's such a Skull thing to do... 

A Skull thing to do.... Skull....  
Ah-Fuck! The Funeral! 

He didn't even prepare his outfit yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically just happened to establish that Skull has issues that do not relate to the Arcobaleno.
> 
> Yes, they are a part of his trauma and yes, the road to recovery from just the things they've done to him, is steep and rocky.  
> But Skull is still at the very bottom of a truly gigantic mountain. He's taken the first few steps... But there are many left to take.


	4. Someone is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for things a little differently. Some dress up, some critique, some break down and some bake.
> 
> Then again, some do all of those things at the same time. That's what you call a Mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn's the Mess. But so is Fon.
> 
> Not to mention the Cloudy Bros.

Skull, now Mauve, wants to go with a flashy look. It is a special occasion afterall. Not only is she going to be attending a wake, she will also officially meet her baby brother's friends for the first time!  
But... It's a funeral. Flashy isn't allowed. So she picks out something subtle. Something plain, matte and black....

Basically, she has to go with something boring, doesn't she..? 

Let's... spice that up by contradicting the norm, shall we~? 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kyoya might not know a lot about funerals in general, but he did read up on proper etiquette and he wasn't quite sure what to think about the outfit Skull ended up choosing.  
It seems... Inappropriate, but he can't put his finger on why exactly. Something just seems... Off. About it. Simple as that. 

Maybe it feels inappropriate because it's incomplete..? "Wait a second. I think I've got another pair of cufflinks somewhere around here..." 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Something had taken Skull from them. Be it Death, Fate, or something else ridiculous. Skull is gone. Taken from them. And Fon understands that. He also understands that Reborn hadn't quite realise that. Not yet anyways. 

It had taken them three days to get their silly little hitman away from the wreckage for longer than a handful of hours. And now it has taken a handful of weeks for Reborn to truly crash down.  
Fon comes across it, completely by accident. He couldn't sleep himself and wandered into Sawada-san's kitchen, to grab a drink of water, mainly. 

That quickly changed when he stumbled across Reborn, fedora, suit, apron and all, elbow deep in what looked somewhat like cookie dough. Just more... Chunky? Less of a dough and more like unevenly mixed putty, really.  
They blink at one another briefly, before Reborn looks back down at the mess he'd made. His eyes are not exactly wide, but Fon just gets the impression that, if his friend had pupils, they'd be dilated. 

Reborn doesn't even sound very stable, when he finally manages to force out some words after a long, awkward silence. "It's not right, is it..."

Fon joins his friend, standing close beside him, but not quite touching. He doesn't know what could set Reborn off right now, so caution should be taken. "I don't believe so, my friend." 

And suddenly, there are minute tremors in Reborn's shoulders and he kind of hunches down a little, his voice strained, as though he was close to tears. "If it's not right, what's even the point..." 

Fon doesn't really know what to do, so he chooses to watch, in silence, when the second strongest man he'd ever known, slowly breaks down into tears and quiet sniffling.  
Who might be the strongest man Fon has ever known, you ask? Why, that would be Skull, of course. Not that he'd told his friends, his _family_ , that just yet. 

To be honest, Fon can't even bring himself to speak Skull's name. It brings turmoil he can't meditate away very easily. And the mere thought of never seeing that smile again-  
It-It rocks something at the core of him, rips stability from his palms and leaves him there, untethered, almost free falling, but not quite.

....

He's hanging by a thread. That's it.  
Fon is hanging on, just barely, by the thinnest thread, but he can't afford to fall. Not yet.  
Not when Reborn-  
Not when **his dearest _friend_** spends the better part of a night hunched over failed cookie dough, softly weeping like some terribly wounded, exhausted thing. 

Fon can't give into his hurt, he can't get lost in it, not when Reborn _needs_ him to be _here_. Not when his Sun needs someone that's solid and there, maybe just as a presence, but maybe also a shoulder to cry on. It doesn't matter. Fon is here. And he will stay. 

For as long as he can. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The universe is a fucking joke. 

And sure, he'd been the butt of said joke more than once in his time on this cursed, fucking rock, that likes to call itself earth!  
Maybe he'd just been a bit _too happy_ , gotten a little _too cozy_ , cause he thought he had people he could fucking _**trust**_ , but **No.**  
**Of _fucking_ course not! **

The moment he goddamn dares to dream of a future that isn't a lonely Death, the stench of Decay and fucking _Chaos_...  
The very fucking moment he dares to hope that someone, maybe, _just once_ , likes him for who he is at his **rotten _fucking_ core...**

_Of fucking course the universe rips the damn ground out from under his feet and sends him straight back to fucking hell!_

The exact moment when he realizes that, _maybe, just **maybe**_ he can get a fucking break and catch his fucking breath- 

.... 

Reborn had never wanted to experience Loss again. For a while, he'd forgotten why. He remembers now.

_By God, he remembers..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that in this part of the story, I'd focus more so on Reborn's and Fon's grief. Cause they make a nice contrast and also cause I have something completely different planned out of Colonello's redemption arc.  
> I'm still thinking about what to do with Mammon, Lal and Verde.
> 
> Any suggestions for that would be appreciated! 💜🌥️💜
> 
> Also! Should I give Skull and Reborn a bit of a shared moment in their childhood? Something a little tragic that binds them together? 
> 
> Feedback on that is also deeply appreciated! 💜❤️💜


	5. Speaking with Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skill has a hard time. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to a funeral in my life, so I apologize for any inaccuracies!

They ended up seeing each other much sooner than either of them expected. Skull puts on a mildly strained smile, purposefully making himself look uncomfortable. "Sawada-san--I didn't think I'd be meeting you here..."

Both, the woman he'd addressed and her son, _skydangercloudlessorcloudybut **sky**_ turned to him, Tsunayoshi blinking rapidly, while Nana brightened just a little bit. "Hibari-san--what a coicidence... Um... How comes you're here?"

Tsunayoshi turned to his mother, frowning a little, whispering lowly, but Skull overheard him. And in a way, he approves of the little Sky's paranoia. One can never be too suspicious. "Maman how do you know her..?"

Nana didn't catch onto the purpose of whispering, blinking big eyes at her son and giving him a placating smile. "I met Hibari-san on the bus the other day and we had a very pleasant conversation."

Skull then lightly speaks up, keeping uis voice calm and inquisitive. "I'm here with my little brother, actually. He should be around here somewhere... Flew off when he saw how crowded the place is. I think you know him, Sawada-kun? Hibari Kyoya." 

Tsunayoshi promptly choked on his own spit, flustering darkly when mutiple people turned to glare at him fiercely. He gave everyone a bright, apologetic smile, before turning big, curious eyes on Skull. _Dangerous._ " I didn't know Hibari-san had a sister- I'm... I'm sorry, this... Really isn't a good place or time..."

He turned sorrowful then, his lips pulled down, his eyes sweeping over the people that gathered, ending up stuck on a certain hitman, that stood some paces away from the crowd. "...I'm sorry... "

And before Skull, or Mauve, could speak up, he turned back to her, his focus stoll on the distant hitman. "I hope we'll meet again, Hibari-san. But for now, I need to go. Goodbye." 

And the boy bowed politely before disappearing into the crowd, away to meet his friends, or comfort his tutor, or whatever else a Sky would do in this kind of situation. Skull wouldn't know. Maybe Kyoya could give him a clue on that, although, he also genuinely doubts that. Back on track. Nana looks a little worried. "I'll go follow my son for now, Hibari-san. This really isn't the time or place. But let's go for coffee sometime after this, shall we?" 

Mauve gave her a soft, understanding smile. "Of course, Sawada-san. I'm sorry for you and your son's loss. Give him my condolences."

Nana gave her a bit of a wobbly smile, nodding lightly, before turning and going off to find her son.  
And then, Skull was alone. In the middle of a crowd, but lonely. It was a weird sensation overall. 

Thankfully, something tickled at the back of her neck and, when she looked, there her baby brother was. Stood a bit away from the crowd, watching from the outside. In particular, Kyoya seems to be watching Skull's former teammates... 

Noticing that lead to Skull also noticing said teammates. Reborn hadn't been alone for long, apparently. Fon had found the hitman and they were standing together now, quietly talking to one another. It's Skull can lip-read, which is a blessing as well as a curse. 'Reborn, you can't just disappear. We need to go take our seats up front, now. Come on.'

Reborn is clearly aggravated, Skull would almost say he seems murderous. Mauve just thinks he looks constipated, or nauseous. 'I just... Don't get it. Why aren't we the ones carrying the coffin? I don't... We were his _family_ , Fon.' 

Which Skull vehemently disagrees with, but he gets how they could've deluded themselves into thinking that. Nobody likes to think of themselves as evil afterall.  
Fon is the voice of reason, as per usual. '... Skull didn't keep any records of family, blood related or otherwise. His will... He'd specifically asked to be carried by the funeral workers. I don't know why. Neither do you. But do you want to disrespect what little he left us?' 

And for a moment, it looks like a fight might break out. Reborn for real looks murderous at that accusation, but... Faced with Fon's undisturbed, iron-willed calm... Reborn simmers down after a moment. '.... Let's find those stupid seats.'

And that was that. Mauve wouldn't be much bothered with other people's affairs. Skull on the other hand... Kyoya jumped a little when he clawed at their bond, pulling it taunt for a second, before letting it fall loose once more. Kyoya shot him a little glare for it, but he tugged on the bond in reply anyway, chasing a bit of calm back into Skull's jumbled brain. 

How does that make any sense? Why are Reborn and Fon even upset about not carrying him? He'd specifically written his will not to inconvenience anybody! He even considered writing to just toss his corpse in some woods! Good riddance!  
For any of this to happen... These idiots would've had to go to mafia court, to even demand a proper funeral and burial...

Actually, why not even a cremation? It'd be fine if they just did that and then send his remains to the Carcassa or something! This though... This is... A huge thing!  
They made a whole ordeal out of his death! For fuck's sake- even Vongola Ninth is here! 

The old man's all dolled up in black, giving everyone that talks to him a grieving look. Skull didn't even know the guy that well!  
And what little interaction they did have was shitty at best! Vongola Timoteo is one of the many skies that had attempted to bond Skull in his lifetime. It did not end pretty. Skull should've remembered to add a clause that'd just forbid any and all skies from attending his funeral or something... 

Both, Vongola Ninth and Tenth... Varia... Cavallone... Even little Yuni... And several other Skies Skull remembers just vaguely from the past...  
This much sky in such a little space... They fucking fill the whole cozy funeral home with their finicky sky attraction...  
It's beginning to make Skull a little dizzy, but he has someone to fall back on this time.

Kyoya's sky might not be strong, or very developed, or... much of anything at all, but it is a sky Skull can tolerate, just barely. And with a little bit of propagation, it's just enough to wrap himself in a thin layer, to block out the sticky grasps of sky attraction, just for now.  
And by the time Mauve comes back to herself, she'd already been caught by her baby brother and herded over to one of the empty seats in the back. 

Because the whole thing is starting. Oh dear.  
How'd they even get a priest to read the kind of stuff that she'd requested in her will?!  
Just imagine it! 

Everyone's all quiet and solemn, the casket is carried towards the altar and the air is absolutely heavy with grief.  
Then, the priest steps up to the altar, does some of her little spiel, makes a bit of a face at one point and legit has to be straightfaced as she says- "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. Psalm 23:4."

As soon as the wording registers, there are some watery chuckles that chase through the younger people of the audience.  
Yes, Skull did in fact look up all kinds of verses, just to find one that has an innuendo, while still being appropriate for a funeral. Judge him all you want, it managed to brighten the mood, just a fraction. 

Really, the heavy exasperation and mild amusement, is still lighter, overall, than the grief that dominated the air before the priest said those words... Which is good, cause next up... Is the actual goodbye.

People that Skull loves... That maybe did, maybe didn't love him back...  
It's time for these people get to walk up to the casket, to speak their piece, place a flower, maybe, and send him of with their well wishes. And here, Skull, as well as Kyoya, to an extent, get a few surprises. 

The first surprise of many, to Skull, is that several people love him enough to tell him their goodbyes. Some of the highlights will be burned into his memory forever. 

Poor little Enma looks absolutely miserable, harshly whispering his goodbye, anger, grief and, God, Skull needs to hug that boy to death after this. He deserves it, for that fantastic performance.  
Enma then places a white lily on the casket, a tremble in his arms and shoulders, his sadness genuine. A sign of innocence, huh... As though Skull is innocent in this... 

Eitleán, the Carcassa's current Boss, of course, was one of the ones that went up to tell him xir goodbye, on behalf of all his subordinates and everyone that he'd influenced in his time with them.  
Skull is honestly touched when xir places a beige rose on his casket. A sign of companionship and platonic affections. He really needs to spend more leisure time with his subordinates... They deserve it for the tears they shed for him today... 

There were many more, countless people he'd influenced, just a little, just enough for them to grieve for him. Most of these relationships had been a side-product of his existence.  
Skull didn't think he was that memorable, yet still, even someone like the mafia bartender, of the bar they'd usually visited whenever Reborn felt generous...

That man places a dark red rose on the casket, a mournful look on his eyes. That flower feels less intimate, but Skull can acknowledge that this particular bartender did flirt with him every now and then. A passionate red rose feels fitting, despite the minimal relationship. 

The biggest surprise, in the end, were the former Arcobaleno. Apparently, his stuckup colleagues are not afraid to mourn their Cloud in the view of several, untrustworthy mafia people...  
Maybe this hit them harder than they thought...  
_Or maybe_ it's because this is what is expected of them!  
Even if their grief seems genuine, Skull decides to take it with a grain of salt. 

Even if Mammon seems to need to pause every now and then, to compose themselves as they speak their piece. 

Even if Verde's gaze upon the casekt is distant at best and his hand trembles when he places his flower.

Even if Colonello needs to be comforted by Lal, in the middle of his turn.

Even if Lal herself, seems suspiciously misty-eyed. 

Even if... Fon.... His little Tempest... Manages to smile, in spite of the tears that roll down his cheeks.

Even if... Reborn doesn't seem to know what to say, staring at the casket in silence for quite some time, before placing his flower and leaving the altar with haste. 

Skull.... Will not forgive them. He can witness their grief, but that doesn't make up for.... Anything. 

...... 

Mammon left him a yellow Alstroemeria, a sign of their 'friendship and care'. Skull feels nauseous, taking a few, deep breaths through grit teeth to keep calm. 

Verde left him a blooming, purple Hyacinth, begging for his forgiveness in the only option he has left. Skull has to avert his eyes for a moment, clenching his hands and growling quietly to himself. 

Colonello left him a Gypsophilia, declaring their relationship to have been of brotherly origin. It's incorrect. Skull had never seen a brother in Colonello. That particular flower makes him roll his eyes hard. 

.... Lal left him a purple Aster, underscoring their loyalty to one another. He remembers the time people attempted to torture information on the others out of him. Lal was the one that saved him that time. Skull remembers and that only increases the quesy feeling that's rumbling in his stomach. 

... Fon... His little Tempest... He'd left him a Green Tulip. A sign of familial love. It's the first thing today that chases tears into Skull's eyes. Kyoya is holding his hand, but it doesn't help much. Skull misses his little Tempest. 

Reborn.... Reborn left him an orange Acacia. A declaration of concealed love... A sign of chaste love. It's ridiculous. And it hurts. Something in his chest twists at the sight of it and Skull has to close his eyes. 

The rest of the funeral... Skull doesn't pay much attention to it, honestly. That cursed orange is burned into the back of his eyelids and no matter how many tears he sheds... Nothing seems to be able to wash it away.  
... It's a good thing Mauve just so happens to not be much of a social butterfly with new people. It gives her an excuse to stick by her little brother. 

And fortunately, Kyoya would rather not talk himself, watching everything quietly with mild surprise in his eyes. He wouldn't know the meaning of most of the flowers...  
But her Baby Cloud might've just seen something she hasn't. Perhaps it wasn't just her imagination when something shimmered on Reborn's cheek as he turned away from the altar. 

Perhaps... This whole thing hadn't just been some kind of elaborate joke... 

_Fucking tears..._

Its a good thing her makeup is waterproof. Otherwise, this could've been quite the situation. The priestess finishes it all with a solemn, heavy tone and Skull can't help but scoff softly at her words.

"But, though he cause grief, he will have compassion according to the abundance of his steadfast love... Lamentations 3:32... "

Fuck... Can't they go home already..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to come up with a way to give Reborn a tragic backstory and have him share that with Skull! :D


	6. Imperfect Prefect Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is confused. He doesn't like it.

Skull-Mauve-whoever his brother-sister-?  
... Sibling. Whoever his sibling is anymore, they look _damn good_ all done up in a three piece suit. A white button up blouse, black suit pants and a black suit jacket, that they, rebelliously, left open to hang down their body loosely.  
Drawing even more attention to their curves(?), are the brown belt and the black tie they choose to thrown on last minute. 

To finish the look, Kyoya borrowed them silver cufflinks, but.... Somehow, their outfit still looked... off. It only hit him once they actually reached the cemetary the funeral would be held in.  
It's the suit itself! Right now, Skull is supposed to be a woman! Women don't show up to funerals in suits, do they? They aren't supposed to, right? Is this whole thing against some crucial etiquette rule Kyoya overlooked?! 

.... If it is, nobody seems to notice. Or at least, nobody cares? That's... Reassuring? 

Anyways, the moment they reached the funeral home, Skull brightened up and walked of, immediately falling into conversation with Sawada Nana. Huh...  
They... probably made friends while shopping or something... Kyoya needs to keep that relationship in check, but as of right now, there are other issues he needs to tend to. 

This place is full of crowding herbivores and, Kyoya did look this stuff up, starting a brawl at a funeral is bad etiquette. So he keeps away from the crowd by a few paces, using his vantage point to analyze what kind of people there are.  
There's his herd, taking up the center of the room as per usual, being idiotic as always, although, his Little Animal is further away, spending time with his mother, for once.

The Varia are here too, crowded in the back, around the buffet, probably hoarding all the alcohol to appease their impatient boss, Kyoya's little Fury Sky.  
And over by the door, having just arrived most likely, are the Arcobaleno. They seem... Fine enough. Some of the herbivores Kyoya doesn't know do attempt to approach and talk to them, but... That goes about as well as is to be expected. They do seem to be in a bad mood at least? Reborn and Fon seem particularly upset, talking among themselves like that. 

One person that got curved by the 'grieving' Arcobaleno is... Particularly concerning. A Carnivore, almost. More parasitic, truly. A Scavenger? Just a straight up lowlife? Both are fitting names for Vongola Timoteo. 

Kyoya keeps his eyes on the man, frowning a little when the Parasite gets too close to _his_ Fury Sky. Xanxus' general anger spikes up in reply and the whole Varia's mood sours instantly. They behave themselves, but Kyoya sees how they subtly scoot together, forming a sort of barrier between their Sky and the offender.  
It's Sky posturing, mainly. The Scavenger is trying to force submission, just subtly, but **Kyoya is everywhere.**

**They can't keep this hidden from him. Kyoya knows _everything_. He won't overlook the hostility that's clearly there, because _Kyoya's soul is woven into the very fabric of his System._**

Vongola Timoteo is an outsider. Unwelcome and hostile. A threat. But the Little Animal would be very upset if Kyoya hunted the bastard down and made an example of him.  
More importantly, Kyoya isn't quite ready to do that yet. This threat may seem like a harmless, elderly man, but he is much more perceptive than he looks. Kyoya actually has to make use of his Mist flame to keep the man's focus off of his other flames. 

It's something that happens instinctually. The man pushes his flame towards Kyoya, to try to capture his focus, perhaps, but he detects the movement with the numerous layers of Cloud flame he surrounds himself with.  
Obviously, his Mist flame wraps around him as well then, scattering whatever foreign Sky flame comes into contact with his Cloud. Which means, at the core of Kyoya's flames, the weak pulses of Sky, which he's _still_ learning to utilize, stay hidden away from the too curious, prying eyes. 

It's too bad this isn't a foolproof method. Kyoya needs a lot of focus to pull it of. And it runs risk of getting unwanted attention- "Kyoya! There you are-"  
A loud, friendly voice cuts through his thoughts, stumbling over itself, much like the voice's owner. 

Hanuema. Dino Cavallone. Kyoya's third and... Admittedly, favourite Sky. Dino gives him a bright grin, throwing out an arm, as though to wrap it around Kyoya's shoulders.  
Kyoya just... bumps it aside gently using the butt of a tonfa, giving the sunny Sky a mild glare. "Don't touch me." 

Dino deflates a bit, pouting briefly, before his smile returns, now softer and more private. It doesn't feel vulnerable, but that kind of peace coming from this man? It still puts Kyoya on edge. Just a little. "I've been searching you. This is your first time at a funeral, isn't it?" 

Kyoya averts his eyes from that smile, looking around the room then and breathing a little huff. When did his arms end up crossed?  
Dino just chuckles a little, his smile brightening once more and he isn't being subtle at all. Kyoya feels the need to glare at Dino when a very familiar, very kind Sky flame wraps around his Cloud, blocking out any and all unwanted Sky attractions. "Why does that matter." 

Dino rolls his eyes, leaning a bit into his space, but not making anymore moves to actually touch him. He's getting better with listening, at least. "You can't fool me. I know you'd be worried you aren't following funeral etiquette properly." 

Dino hit the nail on the head, but he doesn't need to know that. Kyoya scoffs faintly, looking around again, before tucking his tonfa back out of view smoothly. "Tch..." 

Something feels like a faint pull and, when he looks, his eyes land on Skull, who's standing in the crowd, wide eyed and frozen in place. Did he get overwhelmed? Did something happen? He isn't crying, so it might be nothing, but what if he's in shock? Dino needs to shut up, something happened-- "Do you know that Lady, Kyoya?" 

Kyoya turns back to his Hanuema, considering his choices for a second, before coming to a quick conclusion.  
He needs help to manage this. And that's okay. Skull said it is... He also said that Kyoya is... allowed to ask for help when he needs it. So... "She's my sister. And I think she's having an anxiety attack. Help me get her to a seat."

Dino blinks at him rapidly, his eyes big and curious, before he just... nods and drops his smile a little. Now he looks concerned. "Sure, there's free seats next to me and Romario. You can both sit there." 

Kyoya blinks once himself, before nodding briefly and grabbing his... Teacher? by the wrist. He just drags Dino over to Skull/Mauve smoothly, completely ignoring his herbivore's excessive stumbling.  
On another note, Kyoya is still terrifying, even as he's dragging a sunny Sky around, but at least that means nobody gets in the way of helping Skull. 

Poor Niichan is completely tense. At least, he's still moving some, so Kyoya just has to lead him over to the empty seats.  
Why did he drag along Dino, you ask? Simple, to get people off his case, of course. Now everyone's asking Hanuema who the lady Kyoya's dragging around is. Which, really, is the much less destructive option. 

Kyoya, obviously, sits down next to his brother, lightly holding his hand and pinching at his palm to get him to come out of whatever weird trance he's ended up in. Skull still doesn't quite wake up, blinking emptily into space, right up until Dino drops into his seat gracelessly, making even Kyoya jump a little.  
Obviously, Kyoya shoots his idiot horse a glare, but then Skull makes a little, surprised, chirp-like noise and that is simply more important. His brother gives him a strained, but grateful smile, before both their attention is taken away from one another in it's entirety. 

.... Is that normal? Do people always carry caskets into the room during a funeral? Nobody seems weirded out, but... What's the point behind that? Was there even a corpse in there?  
Then Dino drags his attention back to him, giving him a weirdly reassuring smile and Kyoya doesn't like how clingy his flame is getting. It's almost inching towards Kyoya's bond to _his_ Cloud and that's not acceptable. 

Dino almost whines out loud when Kyoya brushes him aside, instead, calmly holding his sibling's hand. Skull is very amused for some reason. Did the priestess say something weird?  
... Whatever.  
Next up, apparently, people get to go talk to the dead. What's the sense in that? Is it for... closure? What was it again... Yeah... Has to be for closure, right? That's... Weird. 

The dead are dead, aren't they? Apologies, Confessions, whatever else they should've been told during their living times... All of that is said too late now, isn't it? If it's just about getting the words out in the open, doing so day to day just... seems to make much more sense, right?  
Sometimes that's scary, even Kyoya knows that. It can also be humiliating and anyone can fear rejection but... Tomorrow isn't promised. It never was. 

If someone means enough to you, for you to mourn them... They should never have to go to sleep, doubting your feelings. Tomorrow is not promised, because the night brings uncertainty. It doesn't have to be death that takes your special person, sometimes simple freedom calls them away.  
A light brush brings his awareness back then, the softest caress of Dino's Sky nudging at him.

Dino...  
Kyoya never did tell him how he feels, did he? The idiot horse might have no idea and it wouldn't take much to kill him. Hell, the moron could kill himself, just by falling badly one time!

That realization comes out of nowhere and it's an immediate, complex and uncomfortable _problem_.  
Kyoya didn't come here to have an existential crisis! He came to keep his brother grounded! 

**Also, why the _fuck_ is _Reborn crying_?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Your_ Feedback would be appreciated! **
> 
> Which way shall this story go first? Vongola, Varia, Gems, Cavallone, or Carcassa? Each Group has a different plot! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💜❤️💜❤️


	7. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cloud of Skull's magnitude naturally attracts People that are deserving of his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, no matter which story I write them in, these guys always end up just a little cult-like, don't they?
> 
> **WARNING: Mentions of Past Suicidal Ideation!**  
>  **Skull has gotten far but it was a Rocky road and he finally gets to unleash some of the Anger he's got in him!**
> 
> As a side note, excuse the inconsistent formatting, as I am still on mobile and it's not working out the way I want it to! 😣
> 
> **Also I apologies for the hiatus this story was on for a while. I got sidetracked with Plot Bunnies and other stories!** 🙇🏼♂️🙇🏼♀️🙇🏼♂️🙇🏼♀️

They attended Skull-sama's funeral today.

Which is not something any of them ever want to experience ever again. The thought alone damn near pushes most of them from _pretend **Grief**_ into outright, _actual **Rage**_.  
That would've made for quite the picture though, wouldn't it? More than 20 raging Clouds, stuffed in a small funeral home alongside countless, cloudless Skies... 

There are some reasons why they aren't acting up though. One of which is that Eitleán, their current leader, would be very upset if they blew the Carcassa's _'weak, bumbling idiots'_ facade.  
Xir Fury would be understandable too, given the fact that this very facade they are keeping up, is what allowed the Carcassa to come into existence in the first place.  
And a world in which the Carcassa doesn't exist? None of them want to think what that kind of world would even look like... 

The main reason, however, is the fact that Skull-sama is watching over them with impossibly fond eyes.  
Yes, **The rotten Infants** took Skull-sama's focus for a moment, what with the mourning charade they dared to put on, but ever since that group left at the end of the wake, together with several other people, Skull-sama's focus was all theirs again.  
And yes, they'll come up with a new nickname for those bastardos soon. 

For now though, their attention lies with their Leaders. Skull-sama and Eitleán finally got the chance to meet! And, predictably, Eitleán is a massive fan.  
Xe barely even took a simple look at the **pure extend** of Skull-sama's work, before xir decided that he deserves to be **worshipped**.  
Which **YES. _HE DOES._**

**Their Skull-sama is an actual _God_. The kindest, bravest, generally best person to have ever lived. _They_ can only observe his brilliance in quiet _Reverence. Mere Mortals_ should fall to their knees before him in _worship_.**

....  
But that's neither here nor there, is it? 

Much more importantly, Eitleán finally build up the courage to approach Skull-sama, who still looks absolutely stunning in his disguise. Yes, right now, their leader has a female body shape, but it's not the first time they witness this. Nor will it be the last, most probably.  
And, like the genius he is, Skull-sama has already established his newest Character, Miss Hibari Mauve, as a bit of a social outcast. 

How so, you ask?  
Well, she's already committed a bit of a social faux pas. Women ought to wear dresses when attending a wake. Hell, even the _absolutely arrogant, ignorant bastardo_ , Lal Mirch ditched pants for this day, going with a simple, black dress instead.  
Yet, here their disguised leader stands, dolled up to the nines in a well fitted suit. Not only that, Miss Mauve went ahead and wore a bright purple button up under her pristine, black suit jacket. Aside from them, in their iconic purple bikesuits, she is the only other person to be wearing any colour at all. 

That alone has already turned many of the attendees away from approaching her. It's seen as disrespectful enough, that even the young Vongola Tenth can be seen frowning faintly towards her every now and then.  
And then, there is the fact that Miss Mauve has begun to act quite emotional, tugging and nudging at her little brother in her obvious distress. Which triggers the feisty Vongola Cloud to frown darkly, further distancing everyone away from their leader. 

Not so Eitleán.  
Xe puts on the confidence thickly, marching up to Miss Mauve and only shrinking away faintly under Hibari Kyoya's fierce death glare. Then, xe offers Miss Mauve the handkerchief she's been pestering her brother for, giving her a watery smile. "My deepest condolences. May I ask how you knew Skull-sama?" 

Miss Mauve accepts the handkerchief gratefully, blowing her nose in it hard, which gets her brother to back of plenty. Their leader is goddamn clever like that, okay?  
Then, she gives Eitleán a sad sigh, her expression absolutely disheartened. People are listening all around them, so obviously their leader plays his role flawlessly. "Oh... Skully and I are-...We w-were relatives... He...he was my Uncle..."

Eitleán bites xir lower lip, nodding solemly, tears already glistening in xir eyes. "I didn't personally get to know him, but he's worked for my Family for ages... Just the scope of what he's done for me and mine own... I'm eternally grateful... E-excuse me-" 

Feelings seem to have overwhelmed xem then, bringing xem to tears promptly and they can all relate. Yes, technically, their leader is alive, kicking and more free than he'd ever been. But the mere fact that he'd had to go as far as to fake his own death, just to get away from the horrific group he was trapped in...  
It brings all of them to tears again and their heartbroken wailing is tactlessly ignored by all these mafia bastardos.

_Vile, worthless **Tools** , the lot of them._

Their beloved leader, on the other hand, shoots them a worried, pained look, before turning his attention back to Eitleán. They'd almost forgotten how utterly reckless he can be at times, yet somehow, it still doesn't come as much of a surprise when Miss Mauve, moved to tears by the empathic heart she owns, flares out invisible whisps of her flames, in sympathy, to join their suffering, to soothe their wounded hearts, desperation in the curved line of her body. "Oh- You must miss him terribly-aw..." 

Skull tears up himself, filling the entire room with his flame, _with ease_ , eclipsing everyone present in invisible, soft, writhing purple. It's thick in the air, heavy on their tongues and it's a familiar, warm comfort. So much so, they flare out their own flames, to join their pained leader, to soothe and comfort.

It's reckless.

They are surrounded on all sides by greedy, greedy Skies. It's no wonder some of these vile beings react immediately, to try to pull their leader in, to try to trap and cage him with their _disgustingly pathetic_ sky flames.  
Barely there tendrils of weak orange rise up all over the room, attempting desperately to spear into and lay claim to the gorgeous, strong purple.

_**Skull-sama doesn't even twitch.** _

They watch in rapturous silence when Vongola Ninth, _just the Strongest Sky present_ even attempts to make direct contact with their leader. The man approaches their leaders and gifts Miss Mauve a placating smile, wrapping her in a stranglehold of his flame. By the looks of it, even Hibari Kyoya, a powerful triple-bonded Cloud, feels the pressure of the thick sky attraction, just by standing kind of near their leaders.

Eitleán didn't stand a chance.

Or xe wouldn't have, if that wasn't the moment Miss Mauve's eyes narrowed lightly. _Dangerously_.  
Despite the immense pressure the attraction has to be putting on her, Miss Mauve's first action is to layer her flame thoroughly around Eitleán, keeping xem safely out of harm's way. The smile she puts on when she turns to the Vongola Ninth is positively ditzy. "Mh? Did you say something, Mister..?"

Timoteo, _filthy, pathetic tool that he is_ , gifts their leader with a pleasant smile, assuming the appeareance and behaviour of a harmless old man. _Disgusting._ "Oh no, I didn't mean to stumble into your conversation. My apologies. I couldn't help but overhear. You were related to our dearly departed?"

There is a slight twitch in Miss Mauve's lips, which she skillfully masks by biting at them unsurely. Perhaps she'd been on the cusps of laughter, or maybe she'd nearly sneered at the audacity of this man, they can't quite tell. Miss Mauve, still playing her role flawlessly mind you, purses her lips slightly, huffing faintly. "Yeah. Skully was my Uncle. We weren't terribly close, but he send me an email every week..."

Timoteo gives her a warm smile and now it's them that very nearly attack the man. How dare he smile innocently like that, all while attempting to force their leader into submission?! "I see. It's a wonder then, that Mister DeMort didn't name any living relatives in his will..." 

That is it. They move forward as one, growling through their tears, but before they can pounce, Miss Mauve speaks. Rather loudly, actually. Almost as though she wishes for everyone to hear her. "Oh, that! Yeah, he didn't name any relatives, mostly cause he was severely suicidal. Like clinically. As in, he could've gotten a diagnosis." 

The casual manner in which Miss Mauve practically beats the man over the head with that fact... Well, it stuns the entire room, apparently. Timoteo is so thrown of his game, his flame wavers, almost into the visible spectrum for a moment. At which, Miss Mauve narrows her eyes, glaring outright now. She continues with the cruel, verbal beating. "He'd tell me regularly, how much he'd wish for death. But whenever I'd bring up getting damn help, he'd just cave under the pressure and tell me some bullshit about wanting to maintain some idiotic status quo." 

Everyone is looking and their Leader is just beginning to get started. Everyone here deserves to hear at least this much. To, maybe, potentially, realize their massive flaws. "He'd go on and on about being the world's strongest or something? Not being allowed that weakness... Bullshit like that. I just... Never knew how to get him to listen at that point. Seemed more productive to just let him rant about the stuff he was going through, you know?"

Her smile is sharp now, her flame lashing out, beating and grinding and pushing down the reaching, desperate skies. "Something about some specific people, trying to take advantage of him, you know? What did he call them again..? Hm... Cieli bastardi?" 

She takes a step forward, maintaining intense eye contact with Timoteo, staring the man down until he is less than the pile of shit he truly is at his core. They have never actually heard Skull-Sama speak with that much venom in his voice before. He's actually growling now. Yet he still flawlessly maintains his character. That's their leader, alright. "Sounds about right, doesn't it, Vongola Trash?" 

All Sky flames abruptly retreat at that point and shocked, stunned silence fills the room in its stead. Eitleán has stars in xir eyes and Skull-sama most definitely just earned himself another fan for life. Not that any of them are better of. Luckily, adoring Miss Mauve at this point is completely in line with their character too! Who else, but them would admire someone that gave Timoteo such a verbal lashing?!

But it's also very interesting. They have never seen their Leader like this before. So this is the persona Skull-sama has chosen for Miss Mauve... A vengeance driven, Mafia aware bombshell of a lady. **Fucking Glorious.**  
Skull-sama looks perfectly disinterested, looking at her nails, admiring her manicure as she speaks. "I'm not gonna be working with just anyone, just to make that clear. Skully aligned himself with a select few people that were worth his damn time. And I'm gonna honor his legacy." 

Skull-sama actually hands Eitleán xir handkerchief back at that point, since xe is completely dissolved into tears. Xe still manages to get out the crucial words, even though xe is choking on xir tears. "T-thank you... We would gladly work with you. Maintaining S-Skull-sama's legacy is our goal." 

Miss Mauve's demeanor does a complete 180 in that moment, returning to the soft, benevolent, kind person they all know and adore. She gently grasps Eitleán's hands, lowering her head politely to xem. Her smile is **beaming** and they **adore** her. "That is my only goal. I would gladly work with you." 

They can't contain themselves any longer. They rush forward, crowding out any and all that even attempt to linger near the brilliance their leader radiates. Luckily, as well as against common belief, Hibari Kyoya does seem to have a survival instinct that is more developed than a sock's. He steps out of their way, watching them with something like vague disgust, disbelief and annoyance. 

None of that matters. Because against all odds, their Leader's laughter continues, clear and as beautiful as a bell's melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First story line is revealed!  
> Carcassa is happening!


	8. Source of Hatred and the Effects thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull takes a brief trip down memory lane~  
> And we catch another glimpse of the extend of his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this... scene in my head and just kind of wanted to fit it together with the aftermath of Mauve's speech™!
> 
> **WARNING: Mentions of casual sex, Skull being a horny teenager and past relationship that will barely have an effect on this story.**  
>  There is a mildly steamy scene, but nothing really happens.
> 
> Please enjoy your stay!

The moment Mauve finishes her speech and accepts Eitleán's offer, Skull's adorable, tiny subordinates rush forward to crowd around them, like excitable little puppies that have been starved of pets and snuggles. And she would love to do just that, it's just...  
Skull's eyes had still been locked onto Vongola Timoteo and, as the stunned, old man was shoved aside by his overeager own, a buried memory was pushed up from his subconscience.

~~~Flashback time!~~~

Skull had to have been around 17 at the time. Afterall, he was still fresh in his circus, inexperienced, but eager. How else would he have ended up in Icy's bedroom?  
Back then, sex had just begun to be something casual and enjoyable to Skull, so the Power-Twins were more than eager to welcome him into their beds at any time. So he once again ended up intertwined with Icy, tracing his hands along their sides and peppering kisses down their throat. 

Icy had wiggled in place, sweet noises tumbling out of them continuously, but the moment they put their hand up, Skull knew to stop his pursuit for more. Icy had something to say-uh-to sign.  
They had been born deaf and were only just beginning to learn how to work around that. _"Wanna kiss. Just kiss."_

That was... A little disappointing, but Skull didn't mind. Sometimes, people just werent in the mood for more. And he'd hopped into their bed that night to have some much needed company anyways. If more was off the table, it wasn't really a loss.  
Skull gave them a bright smile instead, tipping backwards until he was laying flat on their bed, spreading his arms up to them, beckoning them closer. They came eagerly, targeting his lips and peppering him with fond, soft kisses. It made him giggle. 

_He'd been so happy then. Lulled into a false sense of security._

It all happened so fast.  
One moment, he was tracing butterfly kisses along Icy's lower lip, the next, a faint click snapped his focus aside. Skull barely even had the time to glance at the source, before he bodily hauled Icy to the side, as far away from the door as he could. As far Away as possible, from the explosive that was thrown in through a crack in the door. 

The trailer wasn't large enough to be a buffer.  
The blast slammed them into the wall next to the bed, Skull's body hitting Icy's forcefully. Even through the deafening ringing in his ears and the burn searing itself into his back, the only thing Skull could focus on then, was the blood trickling slowly down from Icy's hair. Their pretty eyes were glassy.  
Panic shot through him and he gathered them in his arms immediately, scrambling off of the bed and setting them down on the floor in a stabilizing position.

_Nowhere else was available. **The room was engulfed in flames.**_

He was just pulling their tongue out of their mouth, to prevent them choking on it, when the door opened fully, revealing two heavily armed guards, flanking... Some woman? He'd never seen the bitch before, but the mass of Sky flames coming off of her... Obviously, this was some Mafia boss he'd angered, somehow.  
Skull didn't spare her a second glance, immediately turning back to one of his best friends, to ensure they wouldn't die here. 

A piece of paper fluttered into his view then. _An Envelope_.  
Without thinking, he snatched it out of the air, staring blankly at the Sky Flame infused wax seal. It looked.... Familiar. Only vaguely, but the first thing that came to mind in that moment was Italy.  
This... Was this some kind of official threat or something? 

He broke the seal easily, keeping one hand on Icy's throat, to feel for their breathing and their pulse, as he read. And it wasn't a threat. It was italian, yes. And definitely Mafia related. But it was the furthest thing from a threat. 

**It was a job offer. _A familiar one._**

Vongola had already offered him different positions countless times. The last one he'd rejected was the position for the Eight Generation's Cloud Guardian. He just wasn't interested in participating in that world anymore. Apparently, his disinterest is going to cost Icy their life. Skull just... stared up at the woman, quiet for a moment. 

He had nothing to say to her, but apparently, she had more than enough beef with him. The look on her face was offended and almost petulant. "One does not simply reject a Guardian position the Vongola Ottavo herself has offered." 

Skull blinked faintly, looking at the downright offensive letter he was so graciously given, before reaching his hand out and holding the paper over one of the nearby fires.  
Then, he maintained eye contact as the offer burned, quietly satisfied with the unsure panic that was slowly creeping over this **filthy Tool's disgusting face.**

He dropped the remained of the burning offer into the flames, turning and scooping his best friend carefully into his arms. They were blinking up at him slowly, clearly awake, but in an unstable condition. They were shaking all over, drooling a bit and their eyes were still glassy...  
He turned then, walking towards the door, approaching the more and more alarmed woman. "You can't reject that offer-"  
For a split second, as he stood before this petulant Donna, Skull let loose then.

_**He let his flame eclipse the entirety of reality, warping it, for barely a microsecond, to bend it to his will. To his Absolution. And from within this intergalactic inferno, he glared.** _

The Donna shrieked, lurching backwards away from him and landing on her ass outside the trailer. The two armed guards trained their guns onto him, but with how hard they were shaking, it didn't matter.  
Skull simply smoothed out his expression and stepped out of the burning trailer, carrying Icy a good ways away from the fire. They weren't supposed to ever be involved with this world.

_They did nothing to deserve this..._

This 'highly esteemed Donna' sounded more like a damned, frightened child, her voice shaking, high-pitched and panicked. **"W-what the ever loving FUCK are you?!"**

Skull put his friend back into a stable position, before standing up and turning back to the **fucking Tools** that attacked him and **_his Own._**  
He approached them, with a flawless absence of haste.  
Why should he hurry? His prey was already paralyzed with terror and pure dread. The heavily armed guards stared at him, their eyes a mixture of terrified and astonished. _Pathetic._

Skull calmly walked up to the cowering Filth, burying his hand in her luscious locks and dragging her by it, away from the burning trailer. The idiotic bitch was going to burn to death if he didn't get her away from that.  
His help wasn't acknowledged of course. The dumb Tool just shrieked and kicked her legs uselessly, grasping madly at her hair. That wasn't gonna do. Skull's voice was low, a purr crossed with a growl. Rumbly and it would be pleasant, if there wasn't also a threat in there, somewhere. "Hands down to your sides, Tool." 

She followed the order immediately, even as she was shaking all over, tears streaming down her face and she could barely gasp out the words as Skull crouched down to her, pinning her hair into the dirt. "W-w-what are... Y-you..." 

Skull slipped a small blade out of one of his pockets, looking down into the pale, terrified face of someone that had just looked into his soul. The existential terror he found there.... _pleased him_.  
He raised the glinting blade above the woman's face, pulling her back into place when she tried to crawl away any way she could. She was crying and screaming, for her mother, for anyone, for her guards to help her. But those men were shaking so very much, that if they'd attempted to shoot, they might as well have hit her. 

Skull looked down at the shaking pile of filth, speaking calmly, dispassionately. She mnight as well have been a bug to him. He did not care for her fate. **"I am your worst Nightmare."**  
The knife rushed down, slamming into the dirt and he violently jerked it aside, leaving it in embedded in the earth then, as he stood back up. 

One of the guards had collapsed, beginning to pray as he sobbed, while the other was tracing the cross over his body over and over again, gagging on his high pitched whimpers.  
Balled up in Skull's fist, were the previously luscious locks of the _'most powerful Donna in the whole world'_. And at his feet, nothing but a trembling lowlife. The dumb Tool had even pissed itself in terror. That would've been worth some amusement, but Icy really needed medical attention. 

Skull let the hair fall over the trembling lowlife, easing out of his rage and looking down at it, his voice much softer now. "Never ever approach me again. Next time I won't stop at your hair." 

The thing began to wail then, like a terrified little child, unable to keep quiet. Her guards joined her, weeping openly, praising whatever deity they'd prayed to. Skull didn't pay them anymore mind. He walked back to Icy, kneeling by them and testing for their pulse and breathing again. They were still with him. He breathed a soft sigh of relief, gathering them in his arms, before turning back to the weeping adults. 

The moment he set his eyes on them, they snapped their focus back to him, crowding together like some terrified children, choking on their tears. Then, the Donna threw herself forward, slamming her head to the ground, groveling before him and garbeling some kind of apology. There was praise mixed into the apology and.... Did they believe Skull was done with them? _Fucking morons..._

His voice comes out evenly, oh so calmly. "Thirty minutes. That's how long you and your filth have to leave this place. If I catch one of you bastards spying on me... I'll orchestrate a manhunt, so violent and so gruesome, it will go down as the bloodiest event in Vongola History. Have I made myself clear? "

The Donna nodded hard, scrambling backwards away from him, gasping for air. He wasn't even close to rage anymore? Why were they still suffocating on his flame? Pathetic pieces of shit... 

Skull had said his piece. So he left them there, turning around and rushing to the circus tent, already screaming for help. Icy needed medical attention and so might he. The entire back of his shirt was burned into his skin and it hurt like a bitch! 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_ That night, Vongola's Donna had intended to impress her chosen Cloud. The man had previously rejected the best position she'd had to offer. But all she had to do to impress a Cloud, was to prove that she was more powerful than them, right? What she'd achieved instead... Well. _

_ She'd looked into the most powerful Flame in existence, had seen the mangled, ever-expanding core of it and learned to treasure the lives of her subordinates and herself. Considering the infinite torment she'd narrowly avoided... Ottavo wisely decided to never attempt to contact Skull DeMort again, consequently blacklisting him in Vongola's system forever. None that were to come after her would have to go through what she'd experienced, hopefully... _

_ **That... Man was not suited to be any single Sky's Cloud...** _

~~~Flashback ends~~~

Why did Skull remember that now of all times, you ask? Well, Vongola Timoteo does so resemble his mother... At their core, they both were nothing but arrogant filthy Tools.  
Mauve blinks her eyes a bit, putting on a bright, happy smile and getting all excited with her 'new friends'. She'd just told them she used to be stunt woman and now they are all emotional again, because Skull-sama was the world best Stuntman and she truly was following in his legacy, wasn't she? 

In the middle of trying to comfort her soon-to-be subordinates, someone started radiating a murderous aura near their little crowd.  
And no, it wasn't Kyoya. His murderous aura feels like being surrounded by Fluffy birds with razor blade beaks. This one feels more like a cuddly kitten with blood coated paws and fangs.  
It made her new friends scurry to the side instinctually. 

The newcomer approaches Mauve then and she forces a smile. Another sky came up to bother her already... seriously? Well... Yes and... No.  
It's one of Kyoya's skies. The tiny, angry Wildfang. The young man is... Not starry eyed, but he... Seems impressed nevertheless? Then this misguided sweetheart narrows his eyes at her, putting on such a furious scowl while offering her.... A rose?

_What the absolute fuck-_

Mauve feels her cheeks flush instantly, raising her hands, but before she can start a rant about how he is very sweet and all that, the feisty young man speaks, sharply. Dang his voice is rough. "You have my condolences, Trash Cloud."  
He pauses for barely a second, before continuing. "And an open offer to work with the Varia, whenever." 

The second sentence is more rushed, almost growled through his teeth, and before she can even think of a reply, the man has already turned around again, to return to his dysfunctional little group and drown himself in alcohol. Mauve stares at the single white rose he just pushed into her hand, blinking rapidly, before managing a vaguely confused noise. ".... Whaaa-?" 

Eitleán's eyes are gleaming in barely suppressed mirth and xe is a little bastard, aren't xe? "Aw.... You already got yourself a fan, Miss Mauve..."  
As if the whole Kamikaze Unit wasn't already an elaborate Fanclub! 

Fortunately for Skull and very unfortunately for Eitleán, Kyoya is still very much a person that exists. And being crowded away from his brother does not please Skull's feisty Baby Cloud. Also, technically, the funeral has already ended, so biting people to death is back on the menu. Eitleán gets bonked over the head and that promptly dissolves into a free-for-all brawl. 

In the middle of it all, Skull stands peacefully, staring down at his white rose, with a little smile on his lips. His actions have always had consequences. But this? It's a most pleasant side effect, considering all he did was speak his mind for once... 

He looks around then, ignoring the brawl mostly, his eyes sweeping over the thinning crowd and...  
Why... did he just look for the former Arcobaleno? Does it matter how they feel..? He'd simply spoken his mind, yet he'd probably... Crushed their spirits further. They'd already just lost their Cloud. To now find out that said Cloud hasn't been truly alive for years...  
They probably left to break down somewhere in peace. 

They are just people at the end of the day and nobody likes being the villain of a story... 

Skull wants them to understand the true extend of their actions.  
Mauve just _pities_ them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! What did you think? 
> 
> Also... Should I have Xanxus develop a one-sided Crush on our lovely Miss Mauve~? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments you've been gifting me! Each single comment is another motivation to write more! ❤️💜❤️💜❤️
> 
> *leaves out tray of fresh Muffins for all my readers* 🧁🧁🧁🧁🧁

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep my stories going! 💜☁️💜☁️💜☁️💜


End file.
